Glaucio Pedroso
Prince Glaucio Maria Castelo Pedroso '''(or known simply as '''Glaucio Pedroso)' 'he/him ''is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. He is the only son of the current generation's maiden from the Portuguese fairytale The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead, collected by Zófimo Consiglieri Pedroso. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Kaden Radcliffe (though he was roommate-less for his first two years at school). In the conflict between the royals and rebels, Glaucio finds himself on the side of the rebels. As a staunch supporter of the Rebel Movement, he detests the very concept of his own fate being set in stone for him and for others, and has always desired the freedom of doing whatever the hell he wants. Even if he's already signed the Storybook of Legends during his Legacy Year, he's more than ready to scribble out his name and find his own path towards freedom. Having a tendency for being up to no good and a knack for unruliness, Glaucio is a rebellious '''and '''troubled teenager. In spite of such faults, he easily attracts the attention of many due to his flamboyance and charisma. Though appearing to be both cheerful and outgoing however, others consider him an elusive and mysterious individual due to his secretive nature. In fact, it is difficult for many to get to know Glaucio on a personal level in general, as it is widely-known that he hides under a façade concealing his true self. Still, such a truth doesn't prevent others from approaching him for his charming disposition, even if he isn't being his true self. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence (line breaks indicate a jump in time/change of subject) On October 7th, 1997, Glaucio was born to Princess Rosa Castelo (the current generation's maiden from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead) and her newly-wedded husband Anatolios Pedroso in the botanical garden of the Castelos das Flores ("Castle of Flowers"), located in fictional kingdom of Reinos das Rosas (located in the EAH-version of Portugal). He lived with his parents and his great-uncle King Demetrio II in his palace located in Reinos das Rosas, where he was raised by his parents and his great-uncle for most of his early childhood. After his father's departure later in his childhood, he was raised by his mother and great-uncle. Like his mother, he was also born with a rose growing from his forehead, though during this point in his life, his life was not conterminous with the rose's until much later into his childhood. ---- Glaucio's early childhood was rather average to say the least, though he himself has no clear recollection of most of it, and isn't exactly sure if his early childhood existed at all. All things aside, he did have an early childhood. Interestingly enough, however, there was a time where Glaucio was allowed to set foot outside the walls of his great-uncle's palace. Before he was aged seven, Glaucio often visited the town outside the palace, though he was always accompanied by either both his parents or one of them individually. The townsfolk of Reino das Rosas – while perplexed by the sudden presence of a new member of the royal family – saw Glaucio as a "ray of sunshine". He was always friendly to the townsfolk, to which the they considered him an extremely charming and endearing child, and greatly enjoyed having him around in the town. A major part of Glaucio's life inside the palace was his education. Starting from a very young age (like three or four), he was homeschooled by all three familial figures in his life. Glaucio learned the rudiments of important subjects – such as grammar and mathematics – from his mother and great-uncle, while his father taught him geography and history. His great-uncle also taught him the importance of the arts as well as introducing him to different languages. From a young age, Glaucio displayed great brilliance. He always had a voracious desire to learn and was considered a stellar student by his educators. In fact, he was already proficient in French, Greek, and Portuguese (this being his native tongue) by the time he was 6 years old. Glaucio's early childhood inside the palace was, well, wild – or rather, he had a proclivity to get into a lot of trouble around the palace. Even though he was a bright student, this didn't stop Glaucio from developing a streak for causing mischief (or at least as much mischief a five or six-year old child could manage anyways). He mainly pulled small pranks on the members of the palace staff, such as maids and guards. Often times his mother would scold him for causing the staff such trouble, but he was usually encouraged by his father. In fact, Glaucio and his father were joined as “partners-in-crime” and would assist each other in pulling pranks on the palace staff, as well as pulling pranks on the townsfolk of Reinos das Rosas (much to the shared annoyance of Rosa and her uncle). During the window of time in which Glaucio wasn't occupied with his education or being a tiny misfit, he often spent time with his great-uncle in his botanical garden. This was where he learned how to paint and tend to plants from his great-uncle. He'd spend time with his mother in that garden and listened to her as she'd narrate various fairy tales and other kinds of stories to him. He also spent time with his father in the palace library, where he would learn about fantastic mythical creatures his father encountered in his years of voyaging around the globe. For almost seven years, life for Glaucio was rather peaceful and idyllic. This happier time in Glaucio's life would soon come to an end, however. ---- Some time after Glaucio turned seven, he and his mother were spending a warm, Saturday afternoon having a picnic in the woods just outside of the palace. Demetrio II and Anatolios were attending to business in the town, so Rosa decided it was a great opportunity for her and Glaucio to get out and enjoy themselves while those two were away for the day. They ventured a little deep into the woods, which was rumored to be home to fairies both benevolent and malevolent. As they enjoyed themselves and their picnic, Glaucio caught sight of something he thought was a fairy, and ran to chase after it. An alarmed Rosa ran after Glaucio after he set off so suddenly, but she somehow lost sight of him in the woods. She continued spending almost an hour looking for Glaucio until she finally did find her—but it was too late when she did. Glaucio was found lying in a bed of yellow roses stained red with the blood that flowed from his forehead—right under the rose that grew there—which would mean he sustained major trauma to his head. Distraught, Rosa threw herself at his body and was slightly put at ease when she realized he was still breathing. However, she knew that Glaucio's time was coming to an end and she sobbed over his unconscious body, until an entire group of mystical fairies appeared before the both of them. Rosa begged for them to help Glaucio. The fairies obliged. The creature Glaucio had been chasing earlier was indeed a fairy, and that fairy stepped forward, kneeled before Glaucio's body, and used her magic on the rose growing from his forehead. She then dissolved into flower petals that were blown away by the wind, leaving only a crimson-colored rose growing from the ground. After all of this, one of the fairies told Rosa that Glaucio will remain alive as long as the rose on his forehead was properly taken care of and not physically damaged in any way, or else he would experience the feeling of “damage”. The fairies then disappeared, leaving Rosa and Glaucio—who was still unconscious—alone in the woods. Glaucio then woke up and the two walked back home in silence. From exactly that point in Glaucio's life, everything went downhill for him right after his near-death experience. After Rosa told Anatolios and Demetrio of what happened to Glaucio in the woods, Glaucio was no longer allowed to leave the palace grounds. Instead, Glaucio was limited to the outdoor grounds of the palace, and could not set foot outside the walls that separated the palace from the rest of Reinos das Rosas. Demetrio made sure to proof the palace of anything that would be dangerous to Glaucio at his niece's request. Glaucio—who had been in a daze since he woke up in the forest—initially didn't understand what was happening at the time. He couldn't remember why he woke up there in the first place until his mother explained to him of what happened to him and how fairies were involved. After that, he was able to understand most of what happened to him, but he still couldn't understand why his rose was so important to his mother now, when it never seemed to matter back then. ---- When reality set in for him, Glaucio was indeed upset at his life now being confined to the palace grounds only. To make matters worse, Glaucio's father left him and his mother at dawn, the Sunday after his son's near-death experience—however, he didn't realize his father had essentially abandoned them for good at the time. His father boarded a ship and left Reinos das Rosas with the purpose of “expanding his horizons”. He was now left to the care of his mother and great-uncle, and would continued being cared for by those two for the rest of his childhood and preadolescence. In fact, now with his true father absent from his life, Glaucio's great-uncle Demetrio soon became his father figure. Glaucio's life, now confined to the palace grounds, consisted of being kept under the watchful eyes of his great-uncle and mother, as well as constantly being accompanied by the maids and guards of the palace. Adjusting to this was especially difficult for a young Glaucio. He often felt trapped and lonely, even with the company of the maids. Speaking of the maids, their presence often annoyed Glaucio. He'd feel triumphant any time he was able to outsmart them and find time to himself, where he usually lingered in his great-uncle's garden. For the rest of his childhood and early preadolescence, Glaucio's only social interactions were with his mother and uncle, the palace staff, and—if he was lucky—the occasional visitor to the palace. As he adjusted to his now highly-secured life in the palace, Glaucio continued with his education, being taught by his mother and great-uncle. By the time he was nine years old, Glaucio became fluent in French and was capable of speaking four different languages. He was able to form proper literate sentences a couple years before that point, which enabled him to remain in contact with his father through writing letters. Though Glaucio was still oblivious to his father's abandonment, he dearly missed his father and longed to see him again. He'd receive gifts and trinkets from his father overseas, who promised to return "one day". The greatest gift Glaucio received from his father was an Andalusian filly with a pure-white coat and mane, which he named "Blanche" (more on that here). ---- Despite how highly-secured the palace was, Glaucio encountered more accidents which would almost ''result in his demise. One particular incident was on a fateful, summer afternoon, in which an eleven-year old Glaucio was focused on painting the clear-blue pond surrounded by exotic foliage in the center of his great-uncle's garden. He then caught sight of something he ''thought was some fae-like creature. His focus on his painting was broken and he instead sought out the fae creature and chased after it, but he slipped and fell into the pond. Because of the immense amount of water Glaucio's rose was exposed to, he almost drowned. Thankfully, Glaucio's great-uncle was lingering nearby and heard the distressed sound of him struggling in the water. He and the maids accompanying him were able to rescue Glaucio, who was incapacitated and remained in an unconscious state for weeks before he finally woke up. After waking up, he remembered what happened before and developed an extreme fear of exposure to water. To prevent future accidents, his great-uncle had the pond and other bodies of water around the palace fenced off. ---- Glaucio found himself becoming increasingly lonelier and depressed due to his confinement to the palace, but he always managed to find solace in spending time with his family, especially his mother, Rosa. That all came to an end – at the hands of one, single letter. Glaucio was thirteen when a letter was delivered to the Reinos das Rosas, addressed to the palace, all the way from the Kingdom of Ever After. The letter detailed how Glaucio—being the only living descendent of the current generation's maiden from The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead—was meant to fulfill the destiny of becoming the next generation's maiden. This also meant he'd have to attend Ever After High, the school for the children and successors of fairy tales, as well as travel to the Kingdom of Ever After to actually'' attend'' the school in the first place. Excited by the idea of leaving the palace, Glaucio was determined to attend Ever After High. However, his mother felt the exact opposite and wanted nothing to do with the school. This lead to Glaucio and his mother constantly quarrelling over his safety and the the decision of letting him the palace. Rosa was also dealing with a constant stream of letters from Headmaster Grimm, who was practically begging her to allow Glaucio to attend the school. Finally, Rosa decided to allow Glaucio the chance to attend Ever After High, as well as the opportunity to leave the palace. She then began spending a large sum of her days by herself in her quarters, away from the rest of the family, and only sometimes left her room. This caused a significant rift in Glaucio's relationship with his mother. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Later Years Departure from Ever After High TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits Seemingly unconcerned with temporal matters, Glaucio flies through life without a care in the world. He's somehow able to maintain a perpetual state of composure and relaxation on his exterior, which often perplexes others. Many will find Glaucio's unwavering calmness shocking, but those who have found themselves in Glaucio's "inner circle" will know that he is truly in a constant state of existential crisis and personal dread. However, it's extremely rare for individuals to see Glaucio as anything but a person who is unbothered by most things. But of course, how else could an individual find themselves in such a state of tranquility? It's as if Glaucio's own personal demons have been utilized by Glaucio himself to be a foundation for the wall he's built around himself—a wall he uses as a façade to shield himself away from judgement from others. Truly, he is very insecure at heart, and holds on to a somewhat immature fear of being judged harshly by others. On the outside, others may interact with him briefly and think nothing of it. On the outside, however, millions and millions of thoughts spawn inside Glaucio's head. All those thoughts having to do with the small interactions he'd have with other individuals. Thoughts such as: "Did I say the right thing?" "She gave me a strange look, did I say something wrong?" "I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about me." As evident from those examples, Glaucio has an inclination for over-thinking the smallest, most minute details. Every conversation and interaction with another individual leads him down a familiar experience with his own mind; an experience with similarities to two armies clashing with each other in war. Unbeknownst to others, under Glaucio's calm façade, he's constantly battling with his own mind. With the mention of Glaucio's mind, one must not underestimate his brilliance and overall intelligence. He's no stranger to showing off what his mind is capable of, particularly when the situation pertains to seeing through other people's walls and reading others as if they're a novel. Still, his mind remains a jumbled mess (much like he is). While he's often surrounded by his false wall of seemingly unwavering composure and relaxation, Glaucio isn't shy to the idea of expressing his own streak of rebellion (particularly against figures of authorities, or just people he simply dislikes). Others may know Glaucio as "an incredibly chill dude", but at the same time one can't ignore how trouble seems to trail behind him like a companion he keeps with him at all times. He certainly has a knack for committing pranks whenever he sees fit. Often times he crosses the line between practical jokes and actual crimes that could land him in prison, but obviously he's smart with his pranks and only aims to land himself in detention at worst (fun fact: he's managed to get himself banned from the bookball field one time). Glaucio's disposition of composure and relaxation often leads to others believing that he is an "indifferent" and even a "cold" person. While it's true that Glaucio can initially come off as "indifferent" and "cold", it certainly seems foolish to assume he doesn't have a passion for at least something (which is truly what people have thought about him). Glaucio often shocks others when he demonstrates the brilliance his mind is capable of, as well as his inclination for learning and gathering knowledge of all sorts'—'''facts from textbooks, lessons pertaining to his interests, and most importantly, gossip! Though he usually never seeks out gossip actively, all the juicy details tend to find their way to him, one way or another. He's trained himself to be observant and pay close attention to what others say. At the end of the day, he often ends up being in possession of other people's secrets and having knowledge of their antics. But of course, Glaucio has no use for those secrets and would never involve himself in anything related to blackmail. He's' not a prick, or at least he tries not to be. Another major element of Glaucio's façade is the sunny disposition he's able to maintain. He's rather cheerful and finds amusement in playful jokes and jests. His bright smile matches the energy he radiates. Interestingly enough, many other individuals know that his sunny disposition is fictitious and part of his façade, yet they find a form of comfort in his faux cheeriness. Still, there's a slight feeling of unnerve that one can feel from Glaucio's sunny disposition. It's rather perplexing how easily he's able to continue maintaining his sunny disposition, despite others knowing it's clearly a façade. Many people speculate heavily when it comes to Glaucio and his antics, mostly because people are unable to get a grasp on his character. Glaucio doesn't easily let others see through his wall, and as previously established, it's extremely rare for people to see past his façade of composure and relaxation. His walls often remain standing, as if he never allows them to fall before others. As a consequence of this, he is often an individual of great mystery. Yes, he has a knack for pranks. Yes, he is “a pretty chill dude” (as described by his peers). But beyond that, do people truly know who Glaucio is? His insecurities remain unknown to other people, knowing that if others were to know his weaknesses, he'd be in ruins. Seeing as Glaucio is so veiled in mystery, it'd be a waste to not take advantage of this format and expose him even further. What many people may not know about Glaucio is that he's surprisingly eloquent, despite not having many words to say in the first place. His eloquence often manifests itself in his writing, as he's an excellent wordsmith and excels in anything pertaining to creative writing as a result. He's more adjusted to writing letters of correspondence because he's able to fully make use of his writing ability. Sometimes his eloquence will make a cameo when he communicates with others via text, but frankly he's aware that people would think of him as incredibly lame and "trying too hard", so he opts to text like an average teenager instead. Still, this doesn't prevent him from texting paragraphs and paragraphs of grandiose jargon just for the sake of being "extra". It's mentioned earlier that Glaucio doesn't have a lot of words to say, but if he's truly engaged in a conversation with someone he's taken an interest to, he'll passionately ramble about the topic at hand. Those who have the chance of conversing with Glaucio in such a way would be taken aback by how talkative he can get. He's even been described as "silver-tongued" by others. Still, Glaucio will barely engage in conversations about himself. He's able to carefully navigate a conversation and play his cards right so he never has to reveal anything major about himself, so that his wall remains standing. While Glaucio is capable of maintaining his eloquence, it's quite hilarious when he does fumble a bit on his words. Usually he drops the usage of his silver-tongue intentionally, and seldom does he do so on accident—'unless he is truly taken aback by either something a person says, or by the person themself. And when he accidentally stumbles and tries and fails to find the right words to say, it's truly riveting to see him in a state which can be described as "vulnerable". Very rarely does he slip up in such a way, however, but he does do so in such a way, often when it comes to a certain someone... TBC Physical Appearance Glaucio is a handsome teenager of Portuguese descent with striking features such as his golden, tan skin (that can be described as "sunkissed") painted with light freckles complete with a rosy complexion and his curly, brilliant scarlet hair (though his hair is naturally golden blond). His eyes, as if to contrast from the rest of his appearance, are grayish-blue in hue, which often seem dull and lifeless from time to time, though they may sometimes appear a vivid violet-like hue (which is usually discernible from certain angles). His eyes, while alluring, seem to have a certain sadness to them, as if they've seen and experienced the unimaginable. The bags under his eyes are heavy, but not heavy enough to take away from his eye's allure. Build-wise, Glaucio isn't the most muscular person, being rather lanky and unfit (he's not an avid fan of participating in physical activities). This is accentuated (somewhat to his embarrassment) by his astonishing height of 6'1 feet. Perhaps the most striking detail about his appearance is the large rose blooming from his forever, which is deep crimson in color and covered in dew. Because of the color of his hair, his rose often goes unnoticed by others because of how well-camouflaged it is within his locks of scarlet-colored hair. Interests & Hobbies :''Arts & Crafts TBA :Botany TBA :Classic Literature Glaucio grew up perusing every inch of the vast, library in his great-uncle's palace. As a result, he has a soft spot for classic literature, especially classical Greco-Roman literature and stories of mythological figures. He also enjoys reading through translations of Greek plays. Although he was encouraged to imagine himself as one of the goddesses, heroines, or damsels in the stories he'd read about, Glaucio would always insert himself into the story as one of the great heroes (like Achilles or Dionysus). :Cryptozoology Glaucio's fascination with cryptids is more narrowed down to an interest in fantastic mythical creatures, most particularly fairies. While fairies exist in Ever After High canon, Glaucio is more intrigued with the mysterious fae creatures that exhibit either benevolent or malevolent traits. Fairies such as cannibalistic kelpies and mischievous pixies have always caught Glaucio's interest, and who's to blame for this fascination with the fantastic? The individual who's to blame for Glaucio's interest in fairies would happen to be his father, Anatolios. Anatolios, before he left Glaucio and his mother, often told his son about the many fantastic mythical creatures he'd encounter during his adventures traveling all around the globe. He spoke about the fairies who almost swept him away from his home when he was a young boy, as well as the many times his life was almost endangered due to an encounter with a malevolent beast. He'd show Glaucio his collection of writings and sketches he's carefully done to record the creatures he's crossed paths with in his life. This sparked an interest in mythical creatures in Glaucio. :Other(s) * Glaucio is able to play various instruments, but hasn't had any passion to play most of the instruments he's learned since he began attending his third year at Ever After High. ** He learned how to play piano from his mother and proceeded to learn how to play the violin from his great-uncle as a child *** Because he lost interest in piano and violin, Glaucio has become slightly rusty at playing both instruments, though he's still capable of playing them if he wanted to anyways. ** He taught himself how to play the acoustic guitar late into his first year at Ever After High; he later continued learning the acoustic guitar during the summer of that year, and then finally decided to pick up playing guitar as a hobby in his free time during his second and third year after he was decently skilled at it. * Musical artists and bands that Glaucio listens to often and consider himself a fan of consist of: Ariana Granted, Fayoncé, Lana d'Aulnoy, Lorde, Merina and the Diamonds, and Panic! At The Ball. ** Real-life equivalents of the previously mentioned artists are: Ariana Grande, Beyoncé, Lana del Ray, Lorde, Marina and the Diamonds, and Panic! At The Ball. Fairy Tale - The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead How The Story Goes : Main Article: The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead : Full Story: Here How Does Glaucio Come Into It? Years after the story concluded, the maiden from the story, whose name is Rosa, met and was charmed by a explorer of Andalusian and Greek descent named Anatolios. He and Rosa were engaged in a relationship for several months until he unintentionally impregnated her with a child. Not wanting to leave Rosa in ruins with a child out of wedlock, Anatolios agreed to marry Rosa and live with her in the palace so that the public eye would be convinced their child was consummated from their joined union, as well as saving him from the trouble of dealing with the wrath of Rosa's uncle, Prince Demetrio. Already three months into the pregnancy, Rosa married Anatolios during a private wedding celebration in the botanical garden of Rosa's uncle's palace, with Prince Demetrio being in attendance. Months later, Rosa would then give birth to a child in the same garden she and Anatolios were wed. While there were rumors in the kingdom of Rosa's child being illegitimate, those rumors were never widely propagated. That child, who we all know and love as Glaucio, would eventually be fated to follow in his mother's footsteps and fulfill her role as the "maiden" in The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead. Glaucio has his grievances with his predetermined destiny, however... Opinion on Destiny As previously mentioned, Glaucio has several grievances pertaining to his destiny. He's a rebel because he simply holds a strong disdain for his destiny being set in stone in such a way, as well as his destiny being the reason why his relationship with his mother is so strained in the first place (although details on their relationship will come later). For years he had to spend the entirety of his childhood confined to only the grounds of his great-uncle Prince's Demetrio's palace, so he was more than happy to spend four years of his teenage years in a new environment at Ever After High. Despite that, he knows he'll lose his opportunity of freedom after he graduates from his last year at the school because of a highly disagreeable destiny to which he is bound to. Signing the Storybook of Legends during his Legacy Year was possibly the worst thing Glaucio did in his life (and he's done much worse). Also, it doesn't help that the rose which grows on his forehead is conterminous to his life, so whatever he has to deal with during his destiny will possibly, if not definitely, get him killed. And if you ask Glaucio, he's more than determined to live past his senior year at Ever After High. After what happened in Way Too Wonderland, Raven's actions led to Glaucio receiving the page from the Storybook of Legends which he signed his life away to. Now met with the prospect of being able to take back his life from the detestable fate he was bound to, Glaucio is simply ecstatic. Parallels * The one notable parallel with Glaucio and his story (that I could really think of) is his status as a child conceived out of wedlock, and the maiden from the original story was born as the princess's bastard child. ** While it's not explicitly stated that the maiden had been born illegitimately, it does state that the maiden's mother was distressed about having a child so suddenly. ** It's safe to assume that Rosa would've been very distressed in discovering she was pregnant, which prompted her haste proposal to Anatolios, the father of her child. * The maiden from the original story inexplicably reviving and reappearing in the story after being killed by her mother is similar to the circumstances Glaucio experiences during his youth, in which he encounters a near-death experience but is brought back to life with the assistance of fairies. Name Pronunciation: GLAHW-see-OH mah-REE-ah cah-STEH-loh pehd-ROSE-oh ''(Glaucio Maria Castelo Pedroso) The name "Glaucio" is a masculine Portuguese name meaning "bluish grey". It is also the Portuguese form of the Roman cognomen "Glaucia", which is the derivative of the Roman word "glaucus" (meaning the color "bluish grey"). Glaucio himself has bluish grey eyes, so his name alludes to the color of his eyes. Glaucio's middle name "Maria" is commonly used as a masculine middle name in various European countries (such as Italy and Portugal). The name itself is the Latin form of "Mary", which the meaning of the name isn't known for certain, however many theorize it as meaning "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". Glaucio himself can be perceived as bitter and resentful under his surface, is a rebel against his own destiny, and inverts the "wished for child" meaning by being an unexpected child conceived out of wedlock. Glaucio's full name consists of two surnames, with his first surname being from his mother (Rosa Castelo) and his second surname coming from his father (Anatolios Pedroso), which is also the name he uses in practice. "Pedroso" is a variant of the Portuguese name "Pedrosa", which means "stoney". It is also a direct reference to Zófimo Consiglieri Pedroso, who was the collector of the original story ''The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead. His other surname is "Castelo". The name "Castelo" is the Portuguese cognate of "castle". The meaning "castelo" references Glaucio's royal lineage, and "stoney" could refer to his hard exterior which is often described as a "wall" he keeps up to guard himself from others. Usually, Glaucio introduces himself as simply "Glaucio Pedroso". He personally uses the surname he and his father share in practice—and on his own ''volition—which is interesting given his own bitter and resentful sentiments towards his own father. When signing his name, Glaucio signs with a somewhat abbreviated form of his full name ("Glaucio M. C. Pedroso"). Education The consistency of Glaucio's fairy-point-average (or FPA) is rather shaky. His FPA during his first year was near perfect, with 3.9 being the highest it's peaked. Upon entering his second year, his FPA gradually decreased as a result of his growing disinterest in his schoolwork, but soon began picking up towards the end of that year. For his second year, his FPA was 3.5. His current FPA in his third year is a 2.9, the low score reflecting how often he ''doesn't ''pass in work. Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Legacy Year Yearbook Year Hextracurricular Activities Art Club Glaucio is and has always been an active member of the Art Club at Ever After High. He'd always contribute his finest masterpieces to the club and its gallery displays. He managed to establish a reputation for being an extremely talented artist and being recognized as such by the members of the club. His artwork, when presented, are always submitted anonymously so people outside the club are left oblivious to whom the art belongs to (it's unknown why he does this). Drama Club Glaucio was a member of the Drama Club for his Freedom Year and halfway through his Legacy Year at Ever After High. He participated in the club as an active member of the backstage crew for his Freedom Year, so he contributed to any performances through his work backstage (like creating props and managing the costumes for the actors). For the first half of his Legacy Year, he decided to contribute to the club as an actor, but still did some work backstage (he was a very reliable member of the backstage crew after all). He mostly played minor roles in the performances that were held for that first half of the year, but was then forced to drop out of any productions and subsequently drama club as a whole because of the amount of trouble he was causing at the school. Tropes ''(shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'The Ace:' Glaucio grew up as a precocious child who was already well-spoken in four different languages at a very young age. He continued to demonstrate his brilliance once he began attending Ever After High, though he's not as adamant on doing so now. *'Adorkable:' He's very passionate about his interests and will go on long rambles about them whenever he can (most notably his love for botany and cryptozoology). *'Amateur Sleuth:' Both Glaucio and Kaden work together in order to investigate the circumstances of Everett's disappearance as well as his whereabouts. *'Bastard Angst:' Played with. Glaucio wasn't born out of wedlock exactly, though he was conceived when both his parents were unmarried. There were rumors of him being an illegitimate child back in at home, but those rumors were never widely spread. *'Bi the Way:' He shows flirtatious tendencies towards anyone who catches his interest. Also, he's bisexual and has been romantically involved with students who were female, male, and both/neither. *'Bittersweet 17:' Self-explanatory, for Glaucio is seventeen years old, a walking human disaster, and is constantly on the verge of a mental breakdown. *'Brilliant, but Lazy:' He's placed in advanced classes and exhibits great wits, though he gets bored very easily during classes and procrastinates on his work until the last minute (which explains his inconsistent FPA). *'Broken Ace:' Glaucio is well-spoken in several different languages, has a voracious desire for seeking knowledge, and is gifted artistically. He's also a walking human disaster who has difficulty with intimacy, over-complicates everything in his head to the point of inconvenience, and has several neuroses. *'The Charmer:' He can be charismatic and flirty, often to humor others who express their affections for him. *'Child Prodigy:' He grew up as a precocious child with a voracious desire to learn. He was already well-versed in speaking several different languages and musical instruments by age ten. *'Cosmic Plaything:' He's encountered various traumatizing events in his life, including several near-death experiences, his father abandoning him, and his mother isolating herself from him among other things. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' After an incident that almost resulted in his death, Glaucio was no longer allowed to leave his great-uncle's palace, severing contact from the outside world for most of his childhood. To make matters worse, Glaucio's father ends up abandoning him (which leads to later resentment of his father) and the reveal of his destiny as his mother's successor causes her to isolate herself from him (which deeply strains their relationship). *'Deadpan Snarker:' He's particularly snarky towards the likes of Kaden Radcliffe (especially during their first formal meeting) and Ilari Stepanov (whom he dislikes a lot). *'Determinator:' After Glaucio and Kaden discover the truth behind Everett's disappearance, Kaden becomes deeply depressed and hides in his room for days on end. Glaucio becomes insistent on getting him out into the outside world so he can become a member of society again (with various mixed results). *'Determined Defeatist:' He has developed a sense of hopelessness towards any prospects for the future, yet he continues pressing on because he doesn't want to waste away the remainder of his life. *'Disappeared Dad:' His father abandoned him when he was a child. *'Dumb Blond:' Inverted and ''played with. He has red hair, but his natural hair color is actually blond from birth. He also tends to feign stupidity to mess with others, but he's not as dumb as he seems. *'Genius Ditz:' He's rather playful with his interactions with other individuals such as his "friends" and underclassmen, and has a tendency for jokes. He's also quick-witted and exhibits great brilliance stemming from his precociousness during his youth. *'Gratuitous French:' His native language is Portuguese, however he'll often speak French with others who are also capable of speaking French. **He also tends to follow plenty of French adages and sayings, the most notable one being ''"la vie en rose" ''(life in pink). *'Flowery Insults:' Both literally and figuratively. He's quite the literary buff and often expresses his thoughts in flowery language, and so his method of insulting others reflects this. He also uses flower-based wordplay when insulting others as well (as seen with Ilari "Thorn in Glaucio's Side" Stepanov). *'The Foil:' **To Kaden. Glaucio is rebellious towards destiny and detests his fate, and finds Kaden to be too uptight about his embracement of destiny. They are each other's intellectually equal, but feel they both are opposites in various areas; Glaucio is playful, idealistic, and relies on his own instinct and thoughts, while Kaden is more serious, practical, and tends to rely on book smarts. **To Rosey. He's more introverted compared to her overt extrovertedness, is more levelheaded and grounded whereas she can be quite emotional, and he himself is more patient when she is pretty impatient herself. **To Cosmo. More on this later. **To Ilari. More on this later. *'Forgotten First Meeting:' During their second years, Glaucio met Kaden in the infirmary after being accidentally knocked unconscious when the latter was playing bookball with his friends. He was visited by Kaden so he could apologize for the mishap, who also displayed difficulty in doing so. Glaucio appreciated his sentiments nonetheless and even disregarded the whole ordeal purely because he was so enchanted (and distracted) by Kaden's physical traits. Both of them have forgotten about this encounter since it's happened, although Glaucio still has lingering memories of a cute boy sitting with him in the infirmary. It's rather ironic that their first encounter played out as such because when they properly meet again as roommates, they dislike each other almost immediately. *'Friendless Background:' It wasn't technically ''his decision, but Glaucio was kept to the confines of his great-uncle's palace grounds for most of his childhood. He had no contact with anyone that wasn't his mother, uncle, or palace staff. *'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold:' Despite his issues with intimacy and forming relationships in general, he's capable of genuine compassion towards the people he's found himself to care for deeply. He's also naturally blond. *'The Hedonist:' He tends to indulge himself in life's pleasures and loves goofing off whenever he can. *'Ineffectual Loner:' Though he can be quite social, he's more introverted and prefers to be alone most of the time. It doesn't help that he was isolated from human contact for most of his childhood, so he's prone to (and also used to) loneliness. *'I Will Find You:' Even before Glaucio met Kaden, he was determined to find out more about who Everett was and where he may have ended up after he disappeared. Once he and Kaden partner up to investigate Everett's disappearance, they're both determined in finding him. *'Modest Royalty:' Despite being a prince, Glaucio feels very disconnected from his status as a royal. His attire reflects that attitude, for many people wouldn't even know he was royalty just from how casually he dresses. He also never wears a crown in his everyday attire. *'Obfuscating Stupidity:' One wouldn't expect it from someone as relaxed and carefree as him, but Glaucio is rather intelligent and exhibits very quick wits. He usually feigns stupidity for shits and giggles though. *'Odd Friendship:' With Cybelle Vedma, Kai Eternity Jr., and Roselina "Lina" Love. *'Omniglot:' He's fluent in English, French, Latin, Portuguese, and Spanish, but he's also earning how to speak Greek and Italian. *'Opposites Attract:' Played with. Essentially his relationship with Kaden is like this when they first meet and once they become closer. The trope becomes more obvious once they actually pursue a romantic relationship with each other. *'Parental Abandonment:' Glaucio still lives with his mother, though his mother has isolated herself from outside contact in her room and thus barely interacts with him. His father also abandoned him and his mother when he was young. The only parental figure Glaucio has in his life is his great-uncle, though even his great-uncle is often busy with attending to his kingdom. *'Properly Paranoid:' He's very protective of the rose on his forehead and tends to avoid encountering dangerous situations. Appropriately so, because if the rose were to get damaged in any way, Glaucio would be mortally injured, or even'' die''. *'Red is Heroic:' Glaucio's associated colors are shades of vivid reds; the rose growing from his forehead is crimson red, which also blends in with his scarlet-red hair. *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Glaucio's idealism, (faux) sunny disposition, and rejection of his destiny (red) to Kaden's pragmaticism, aloofness, and loyalty to his destiny (blue). *'The Resenter:' He resents his father for abandoning him and his mother, as well as lying to him about coming home when he never did. **He also resents his destiny and its effect on his relationship with his mother. **He also has partial resentment towards his own mother for isolating herself from him. *'Screw Destiny:' He detests the thought of fulfilling his destiny. *'Sir Swears-a-Lot:' More apparent in his diary, though he does tend to swear a lot (mostly in Portuguese though). *'The Smart Guy:' He's quite intelligent, even if he makes himself appear dumb for laughs. *'Smart People Know Latin:' Pretty self-explanatory. Glaucio is intelligent and is fluent in various languages, one of which is Latin. *'Stepford Smiler:' Always has a warm and radiant smile on his face, though it's only on the surface. *'Something About a Rose:' This is pretty self-explanatory. Everything about Glaucio is based on rose-themed motifs. *'Soul Jar: '''The magic used on his rose to revive him indirectly gave him invulnerability, so he isn't easily harmed by things that ''should hurt him. However, his life is linked with the rose and if anything were to harm to rose in any way, he would also become harmed, or even die. *'Took a Level in Cynic:' From everything that's happened to him, it's only realistic for Glaucio to develop some form of cynicism towards the rest of the world. He still holds onto hope deep down, however. *'The Tragic Rose:' The rose growing from his forehead is conterminous with his life, and has caused him a terrible amount of angst in the years it's become vital to him. Also, he's entirely rose-themed. *'Trauma Conga Line' *'Trickster:' He's got a knack for practical jokes and playing pranks on unsuspecting first and second year students, but he also enjoys pranking the faculty whenever he can. **One of his pranks succeeded so much he got banned from the bookball field. *'Vitriolic Best Buds:' With Cybelle Vedma and Kai Eternity Jr. *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' His hair is dyed a vivid, scarlet-red. *'You're Not My Father:' While Glaucio has a good relationship with his great-uncle, he's quick to tell him off of if his great-uncle refers to him as "son". *'Youthful Freckles:' He has "sunkissed" skin after all! Quotes Trivia *Glaucio's first language is Portuguese, but he then went on to become fluent in Romantic languages such as French, Spanish, and Latin. He then learned and became fluent in English a couple years before he began attending Ever After High. **At the moment he's learning how to speak Greek and Italian. **He's also fluent in the language of flowers and seems to be an expert at arranging flowers as a result. *He is Portuguese from his mother's side and Andalusian Spanish from his father's side. He is mixed race because both his parents are also mixed race. *The name of Glaucio's home kingdom, Reinos das Rosas, is Portuguese for "kingdom of roses". *His personality type is INFP (which coincidentally matches my personality type :O). *His temperament is the Melancholic-Phlegmatic combination. *Glaucio's birthday is October 7th, which is also the Feast of Our Lady of the Rosary (which is a nod to his Catholic faith and the rosary incorporated into his design). **Based on Glaucio's natal birth chart, both his moon and rising signs are Sagittarius. *As previously mentioned, Glaucio is transgender and transitioned from female to male. *Glaucio's life being tied to the rose growing from his forehead is described by himself as his own "Achilles' heel", as well as a "cruel and unusual version of Meleager's curse", both expressions referencing figures from classic Greek mythology and literature. **"Achilles' heel" refers to a weakness, whether it's physical or a personality attribute, that can bring about an individual's downfall (named after Achilles, who was killed after having an arrow shot through his heel despite being insuperable to any kind of physical harm) **Meleager is a character from The Iliad who is cursed by his mother after killing her brother, and eventually dies after his mother burns the log which he was cursed to have his life tied to. *Glaucio—in both his current version and previous incarnations—is a weird amalgamation of characters such as 707 (from Mystic Messenger), Luca Orlem and Randy March (from Wizardess Heart), Dave Strider (from Homestuck), and a childhood crush (from my own personal life). *After his second year at Ever After High, it was discovered that Glaucio exhibited symptoms of both avoidant personality disorder and intimacy anxiety disorder; later he was diagnosed with both. **He was also diagnosed with depression during his first year. *On the subject of Glaucio's rose, his life being coterminous to that of the rose's is purely unique to Glaucio only, and (as far as anyone knows) past successors of the maiden have never dealt with their lives being tied to their roses. **This is due to Glaucio, in his youth, having a near-death experience in which he almost died until he was revived by fairies. **Of course, receiving help from fairies isn't without its consequences. *Glaucio's rose-related condition prevents him from doing any activity that could cause damage to his rose, so he has the following fears as a result: claustrophobia (tight spaces), cleithrophobia (being trapped), aquaphobia (water), and a fear of dangerous situations in general. **Because of his fear of water, he's never learned how to swim. *He doesn't let anyone touch his rose. *The rose being conterminous with Glaucio's life has indirectly given him invulnerability, and on a greater extent, immortality. **Glaucio will stay alive as long as the rose growing from his forehead remains alive. **The rose is different from other roses as it's remained alive past the usual lifespan of an average rose, but there's no telling when it will suddenly wither and die. *Glaucio's favorite drinks are either shirley temples or milk mixed with cinnamon and honey (a drink he often would have as a child, usually made by his mother). *During his second year, Glaucio had a rather short-lived phase where he styled himself to seem more "edgy" and "emo-punk" in attire and in personality—essentially representing the "thorn" part of his "rose". **Coincidentally, this was also the same year Glaucio met and became closer with Cybelle Vedma, a known connoisseur of edge herself... *His favorite season is spring. *Glaucio's current platonic relationship with Cybelle is a parallel to how the two were originally written as lovers in their previous incarnations. *Whenever Glaucio retreats back to Reinos das Rosas for his holidays off from school, he ditches the red dye for his hair and allows it to grow down to his shoulders (which he usually fashions into a bun or ponytail). **He also wears a more simplified and "humble" version of the traditional attire usually worn by noblemen and members of the royal court in Reinos das Rosas (which basically resembles clothing worn by Portuguese royalty and nobility). *When Glaucio is drunk or in an inebriated state (usually because he's had his hands on wine or whatever), he tends to drunkenly write letters addressed to all the people he's felt significant attraction to. **These letters never get sent to the people they're addressed to; instead, Glaucio keeps the letters locked away in a chest hidden somewhere in his dorm room. *He was the Character of the Month for June 2019. **Interestingly enough, June is represented by the rose (or honeysuckle), and is also Pride Month. COTMs said trans and bi rights! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead Category:Transgender Category:Royalty Category:Portuguese Category:Amatoresx Category:Bisexual Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Transmasculine Category:Work in progress Category:Princes Category:Characters of the Month